The Cartoon Crossover
by JewelMislay
Summary: What if all of your favorite cartoons met each other... in high school? Including Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, The Amazing World of Gumball, Wander Over Yonder, Regular Show, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, and more! DISCONTINUED.
1. The Adventure Twins

"Finn, wait up!" cried a young blonde, the age of fourteen. She was currently chasing after her twin brother, who was sprinting toward the high school building. His white hood has fallen from his head and his golden locks were being blown back from the wind, revealing his forehead.

He halted to a stop and and turned around. Waiting for his sister to catch up, he fixed his bangs, and pulled his hood over his head. "It's not my fault that you bailed training to hang out with Cake." he told his twin with a smirk. She had caught up, and was currently panting with her hand on her knees. She held her hat that resembled her brother's hood in her right hand, her book bag in her left. In between pants, she sputtered out each word. "I...hate...you...".

He helped her stuff her shoulder length hair in her hat, leaving her bangs to hang out. Carrying both of their bags, he said with a satisfied look," Come on. We don't want to be late on our first day of freshman year, do we Fiona?" Fiona rolled her eyes at her brother's rhetorical question. Walking toward the school, they shared a comfortable silence.


	2. Wander and Sylvia

The "Adventure Twins" weren't the only people rushing to get to school. Two best friends, Wander and Sylvia, were running as fast as they could so that they wouldn't be late. Actually, Sylvia was running as fast as she could while dragging Wander, who wanted to enjoy the scenery. Though there wasn't much to see.

"What's the rush, Sylvia? Look at those pigeons! Aren't they pretty!" gushed Wander. Although Sylvia had a height and weight advantage, she couldn't fight him. He broke free and approached the flock of birds picking at bread crumbs. Sitting down about a foot away, he stared at the pigeons with wide, wondrous eyes. That was one way he got his nickname.

Sylvia, watching her best friend, knew that no matter how much she tried, she did not have the ability to break her best friend from his trance. She loved Wander's child-like behavior, but sometimes, it would require a lot of work from Sylvia.

With a small smile, Sylvia walked towards where Wander sat. She sat down next to him on the hard pavement and watched Wander's bright face. He had emerald green eyes, and peach colored skin. When Wander was like this, Sylvia loved to compare Wander to how they were when they were kids. There was never a difference.

Of course, they were late, but Wander didn't notice.


	3. Gumball and Darwin

"I can't wait to see Penny this year. This year, she will totally fall for me. I mastered my cartwheel and everything. I wonder where I'll take her on our first date..." rambled Gumball.

Darwin sighed. Listening to his best friend/brother rant about Penny was a pain. Gumball never made a move on Penny in middle school, so Darwin doubted that he was going to go through with it. He lost it. "Dude! Can you shut it?!" yelled Darwin.

Gumball stopped talking. He looked taken aback. Darwin rarely yelled, and when he was, it meant that he was really pissed off. Gumball decided to ask him,"Buddy, did I say something?". Darwin sighed. "Look man, it's just really annoying when you talk about Penny all the time. Just save it for your diary." he explained. Gumball gave him a small smile. "Alright, sorry."

As they approached the building, Gumball added,"It's not a diary, it's a chronicle. Don't make me sound like a girl in front of Penny."

Darwin smirked.

"No promises."


	4. The Mystery Twins

_Beep. Bop. Boop._

You could hear the sounds of a Play Station Portable. A boy, fifteen years old, was walking on the side walk with his eyes glued on the device's screen. His twin sister was beside him, trying to convince him to put it away.

"Dipper, that's dangerous! What if you fall?" she lectured. Dipper was still focused on his game. "Yeah, that's nice, Mabel."

Mabel was getting frustrated. Nobody liked it when Mabel was mad. Surprisingly, she was good when it came to torturing people. Dipper didn't notice when Mabel ran ahead of him.

Still walking, Dipper tripped over Mabel's outstretched leg. He landed with a thud in the grass. With a horrified look on his face, he looked up to see his sister holding a gun. A bedazzle gun. "Mable, please, no!" screamed Dipper. Mable didn't listen.

Passersby were confused when they saw a girl bedazzling a screaming boy's face. Fifteen minutes later, the twins were riding in the back of a police car.


	5. Jack and Captain

"Captain, what's high school like?" questioned Jack. Arik rolled his eyes. Since they met five years ago, Flapjack had a habit of calling Arik "Captain K'nuckles". Sure, everybody called him K'nuckles, but he has no idea where the _Captain_ part came from.

Arik looked at the freshman beside him. "Well, it's exactly like middle school, but harder." Flapjack's eyes shined. "I bet it's amazing..." he whispered to no one in particular. Captain chuckled. Jack would never be negative about anything. He began to remember the time they met.

**Arik was twelve years old. His house had collapsed a few months ago, due to a major termite problem. Being pinned under a book shelf for hours took everything out of his legs. When they found him, it was too late. They had to amputate both his legs. For legs, he used wooden legs, designed for him. (His father was a wood carver)**

**Sitting on his uncle's front porch, he wasn't really doing anything. He was just reflecting on the incident. "Hi!" chirped a high, squeaky voice. If Arik didn't see the young boy standing before him, he would've thought that the voice belonged to a girl.**

**He wasn't in the mood to talk. "Go away, kid."**

**The boy didn't move an inch. "My name is Flapjack. What's yours?". Arik scoffed. "Who the hell names their kid Flapjack?"**

**Walking up and sitting next to him, Flapjack replied,"Nine years ago, Bubby found me in seaweed and named me Jack, but she calls me Flapjack. Do you want to be friends?"**

**"Jack, you don't even know my name."**

**"Then tell me your name."**

**He looked at Flapjack with an amused look. "K'nuckles. My name is K'nuckles."**

Snapping out of his flashback, he heard a crunching sound. He looked to see Flapjack rummaging through Arik's candy stash stored in his backpack.

"Why you little-!"


	6. Mordo and Rigs

"Hey, Rigby. Can I ask you a question?" Mordecai inquired. Him and his best friend were driving to school. Rigby was eating a cold burrito from the night before.

He replied with his mouth full,"You just did." Mordecai gave Rigby's shoulder a small shove. "C'mon man, I'm serious."

Rigby swallowed. "Oh. Alright. Go ahead."

"Well, I was thinking. What will we do after we graduate? Will we still work at The Park? Are we going to college? We're seniors, Rigby. We have to start getting prepared for the future. We-"

Mordecai got cut off by Rigby's hand. "Mordecai, we still have a lot of time to think about the future. Don't start stressing about it yet. Just enjoy high school while you can." Rigby removed his hand.

"Hm. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Pulling up into the school parking lot, the pair headed towards the entrance.

**I'm sorry about the short chapter! I just had the idea and this was all I could think of. I have school work and such. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it! I also enjoy your feedback! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 1

**Hii! I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm very sorry about that. I'm thinking of updating my last chapter too, because I think it can be way better. This chapter is mostly about Dipper and Mabel, I mean, they're so adorable! \\(0^0)/ And I'm adding Pinescone, a cross ship. I'm going to add more of these BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER**

Mabel sighed. It was lunchtime now, and the girl was searching for her friends, with no result. The pair wasn't present at homeroom, nor in any of her classes. She assumed that wander got distracted, and Sylvia stayed with him. _Now where do I sit?... _Mabel was open to making new friends, but most of the time in her freshman year, she hung out with her twin brother or Wander or Sylvia.

The brunette was thinking of sitting with Dipper, but she decided against it. Her brother and his best friend, Wirt, were probably doing nerd stuff. _Plus they probably want to be alone._ Mabel smirked at the thought. She knew that her brother had feelings for the older boy, but Dipper and Wirt were oblivious. While scanning the lunchroom, a blur of orange and blue caught her eye. There were two boys, both of them she had never seen before, eating their lunches at an empty lunch table. The one with the blue hair seemed to be rambling of about something, while the ginger was listening half interested.

She walked over to the mostly empty table. "Is this seat taken?" Mabel asked and pointed to a chair next to the bluenette. The girl knew that the seat was most likely not taken, but she thought it would be polite to ask. When there was no reply, she added, "I'm Mabel by the way."

The bluenette was at loss for words. Was she talking to him or Darwin? He sent a glance at his step brother. Darwin sent him a look saying 'dude, she's talking to you'. Gumball inhaled and let himself say a few words. "E-erm, yeah, it's free, I mean you can sit in it...yeah..." _Smooth is what you are, Gumball Waterson..._

Mabel pulled the chair from under the table and sat down. She started to open her sack lunch and take out a sandwich. In between bites she inquired, "So... do you guys have names, or...?"

Gumball again, was at loss, so Darwin stepped in (not literally but whatever) and answered for him. "I'm Darwin, and he's... Zach." Gumball glared at his stepbrother at the mention of his real name. He turned to Mabel. "Call me Gumball. Don't ask why." Mabel smiled and replied.

"It's nice to meet you both."

The Pines Twins were in Gym, currently doing exercises while having a conversation amongst themselves. Dipper was straining to keep on with the jumping jacks. Mabel on the other hand, was able to keep up with her classmates, having her unlimited energy supply. The younger twin was talking about his conversation with Wirt, while Mabel listened. When he inhaled a giant breath, Dipper's sister decided to ask a question.

"Do you like him?"

Dipper thought that this was just another "Mabel Question" and answered what he thought was the obvious answer.

"Of course I like him Mable, he's my best friend." Mabel gave him a weird look. "No, Dipper. I mean in like a romancy way!" she explained.

Dipper processed what his twin just asked him.

She asked if he liked Wirt.

In the romancy way.

His head suddenly started to hurt. This happened often; when he was overthinking. Dipper speed-walked to the teacher and asked if he could be excused. As he was walking out to the gym at a fast pace, he could feel his sister's worried gaze on him.

Dipper's thoughts raced as he rushed to the guy's restroom.

_Wirt is only a friend._

_Sure, he's a good guy, and we're interested in the same things, but I'm not gay... right?_

He bursted through the restroom door and headed straight for the sinks. Turning the faucet on, he splashed cold water on his face. Looking up into the mirror and seeing movement, Dipper quickly spun around.

Wirt was standing there watching him.

_Crap._

Wirt's face was full of concern. "Dipper, are you okay?" Dipper had to get out of there. He tried to run toward the door while coming up with an excuse. "Wirt! I, uh, have to g-woah!" He slipped on a puddle of water on the floor from him washing his face a minute before. Dipper's head hit the tile floor. Hard.

"Dipper!"

His head was throbbing now, like something was pounding it from the inside. He started to feel dizzy.

He started to close his eyes.

Darkness.

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Haha, Dipper, you gay dork. Anyway, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! So I wanted to introduce Wander and Sylvia more properly, rather then just them interacting with each other. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"There you guys are. Where were you?" Mabel asked the duo. The school day was over, and Wander and Sylvia have been gone the entire day until thirty minutes to three. Wander just smiled. "Don't worry about it Mabes'."

Mabel almost scoffed. "Don't worry? I didn't know where you were, and you both could have been in danger!" she dramatically exclaimed. Sylvia gave a her a smirk. "Your lack of trust in us offends me. You don't think we can handle a couple of thugs?"

"Yeah Mabes'. Have some faith in us. Besides, we probably didn't miss anything important!" Wander waved his hand in dismissal. Mabel thought for a moment. "Well, Dipper got hurt. He had to go home early."

Wander gasped. "Dipper got hurt? Is he okay?" In her mind, Sylvia rolled her eyes. One of Wander's 'quirks' was that he cared for everybody, no matter how small the person's significance in his life was.

"He just hit his head really hard. Wirt took him home." Wander was confused at the mention of the unfamiliar name, but then remembered.

"Wirt? Isn't he that cute junior guy that follows Dip around like a puppy?" Sylvia playfully slapped Wander in the arm. "Wander-"

She was cut off by Mabel. "Wait, cute? Did you just call Wirt cute? Wander, are you gay?" Mabel asked wide-eyed.

Wander was confused once again. "What does me calling him cute have anything about me being gay? I said he was cute, like a puppy." Mabel and Sylvia glanced at each other while Wander continued. "I mean, I don't know the guy, he seems nice, but no, I don't think I'm gay."

"Besides," he giggled,"I don't think Dip wouldn't appreciate it if he thought I was gay for his man."

The group bursted into a giggling fit, and after they regained their composure, started walking to Mabel's house.

"Dipper? Wirt? Are you guys here?" Mabel shouted. A loud crash was then heard upstairs, followed by some curses.

Sylvia snickered. "Maybe we interrupted something." Mabel blew a raspberry. "Naw, it's fine. Sylvia and Wander are here!" she shouted once again. A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard from the wooden staircase, and the brown-haired boys appeared.

"Guys? What happened?"

The two boys were a mess. Dippers wavy hair was sticking in random places, and his hat was crooked. Bandages that were wrapped around his head were now draped over the back of his neck. His t-shirt was full of wrinkles. Wirt's appearance was slightly better. His hair wasn't as messed up as Dipper's, but his sweater was wrinkled and one sleeve was folded up while the other hanged. The brunettes exchanged looks.

"We tripped and fell."

"Yes. We tripped. And fell. On the ground."

The other three didn't look convinced, but Mabel changed the subject anyway. "So Dippingsauce, I was thinking of inviting over two new friends I made, and all of us could hang out together."

Dipper shrugged. "Sure. But, they have to clean up their own messes."

"Alright! Thanks Bro-Bro!" Mabel pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her new found friends' number.

**Gumball, Darwin, Captain, and Flapjack will be in the next chapter~I'm excited. Happy Valentines Day! This chapter is sort of boring, but it's still entertaining.**


	9. DISCONTINUED

Hi, it's Jewel, the author of The Cartoon Crossover here.

I'm sorry to say that this fanfiction is discontinued. I will not use my account on this website anymore. I will be moving my account to Ao3.

I might pick up this fanfic in the near future and continue it. If you want to check that out, my username would be 'misslay'.

Once again, I'm sorry.

Thank you for your understanding :)


End file.
